gtafandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (commonly known as the United Kingdom, the UK, Great Britain or Britain) is a sovereign state located off the north-western coast of continental Europe. Its capital city is London. It consists of four constituent countries: England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. Apart from its land border with the Republic of Ireland, the UK is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, the North Sea, the English Channel and the Irish Sea. The UK is the setting for Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. The city of London is the centerpiece of those two video games. The Grand Theft Auto games are developed in the United Kingdom, more specifically in Scotland, where Rockstar North is based. The games are first shipped to the United States of America and Canada, before they are made available in the UK and the remainder of continental Europe, Australia, New Zealand, and the rest of the world. The UK is currently home to four Rockstar studios: *Rockstar North *Rockstar Leeds *Rockstar Lincoln *Rockstar London The United Kingdom is also home to the BBFC rating system, which has been the harshest on the Grand Theft Auto series without the need for any of the games to be censored. Dan Houser, Sam Houser, Terry Donovan and Gary Dale are all British. GTA III *Freddy is first heard on Chatterbox FM where he speaks to Lazlow about nannies (and he wanted to be spanked). He is also voiced by Dan Houser. *The Ammu-Nation owner is voiced by Sam Houser. GTA: Liberty City Stories *The V8 Ghost is a British exotic car based on the Lotus Esprit. *﻿The Pilgrim's Pantry advert announcer's voice sounds British. GTA: Vice City *﻿Kent Paul comes from England and he moves to San Andreas in 1992. *Love Fist are a Scottish rock band. *The Ammu-Nation owner is voiced by Sam Houser. *As said in the official GTA Vice City Website, the Washington is imported from the UK. GTA: Vice City Stories *Phil Collins stars himself in this game, his assistant is Barry Mickelthwaite who is British as well. *There is a space programme on any radio station which features voices that sound British. *The announcer of the Buy American Coalition (the national organization that keeps the United States of America independent from foreign goods) slightly slams the Brits by telling them to "shove cups of tea up their limey asses, and show them the American spirit - by drinking boomshine and killing natives instead." *The Splitz-6 ATV is based on the Supacat, which is a British vehicle manufactured by that company. *Trish Camden, co-host of Wave 103, is British. She thinks of her co-hosting an American radio station a little bit of a "British invasion" and says she wants to bring a little bit of Britain onto the American radio. By 1986 she appears to have left the station, maybe to become a VJ which she mentions wanting to do. GTA: San Andreas *Maccer is a British character from Salford, while Shaun Ryder (who voiced him) also lives in Salford. *The Carcer City and Hampshire Nannies adverts are hosted by British advertisers. *The Stafford (Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow) and Windsor (Jaguar XKE) are British cars.﻿ *Some of the pedestrians are British, which can be heard using expletives such as "wanker" and "bollocks", as well as being disrespectful towards Americans. There are other pedestrians who have claimed to have slept with a Scotsman. *In some safehouses, there are guidebooks for different places, including Edinburgh, Scotland. *There are car license plates with the names 'Glasgow' and 'Rangers', the biggest city in Scotland and a football club from that city. GTA IV *Gay Tony mentions that he has clubs in London. *Daisie Cash-Cooze is a Londoner who moved to Liberty City. *Ricky Gervais and Frankie Boyle are British comedians that make shows at the Split Sides comedy club. *In Middle Park, Algonquin there is a British Embassy with two Union Jacks that is near the Algonquin Safehouse and Grotti. *The buskers are played by Walter Houser, who is the father of the British Rockstar Games executive producers Sam Houser and Dan Houser. *DJ Paul, the DJ of Vladivostok FM is from the United Kingdom. *Dewbauchee, Enus and Ocelot are three British car manufacturers that make their debut appearance in this game. GTA V *Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill are two English tourists who are obsessed with Vinewood celebrities and commission protagonist Trevor Philips to steal several celebrity items (and eventually kidnap Al Di Napoli) for them. *The British Union Flag can be found, among various others, at the Los Santos Golf Club and the Jetsam Terminal. *Cara Delevigne, who hosts Non Stop Pop 100.7 is British. *The Lonelist Robot in Great Britain is set in London. *Air Herler appears to be a British airline. *The aircraft manufacturer Buckingham is likely based in Buckingham, a town in the South of England. *The voice actress on the San Andrea water and power is British External Links * United Kingdom on Wikipedia Category: Countries Category:European countries